


You fall, I fall.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [41]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Date, Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, Jonnor and bikes, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Jude Jacob has finally gotten himself the date he's been dreaming of for the longest time when Connor suggests to go on a hike for their first date, preferably with bikes, but one problem ensues.. well, two: He doesn't have a bike and plus, he abhors them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Jonathan for this adorable prompt :) (Never stop, please)

Callie has just parked her car in the driveway of their house, when something she'd never in a million years thought she'd be witnessing, just happens before her eyes.

“Oh, this I don't want to miss.” She can't help the amused grin spreading across her features as she turns off the engine before following her brother in the garage.

“Uh.. Jude?”

Jude turns around with eyes blown wide, startled to death by his sister presence, catching him on the fact.

“What is that?”

“What do you think it is?” Jude scoffs. “It's a bike, duh.”

“Yeah but...”

Jude has no intentions whatsoever to relive some of his past traumas so he just marches in her direction, pushing her out the door that leads into their house, all of that while putting up with his sister's hilarious jokes. “Have you purchased a helmet, right? What about knee and elbow pads? Oh and that thing wrestlers use to stuff in their mouths?”

Jude just puts even more strength on the hold he has on his sister's arm before he finally manages to keep the door open to push Callie through it. “Bye Sis.” He says before slamming the door shut in her face. He hears Callie's laugh through the door and he hears her murmuring, absolutely intentionally. “I think I still have those Finding Nemo's bands-aids...”

Jude stares at the red inferno's bike with almost fear, reminiscing the last time he rode a bike. He was six years old and he was so clumsy that he actually managed to fall off the bike while it was completely still – most important detail is that said bike was provided with training wheels, which makes the whole experience ten times more embarrassing if you ask Jude-- and he refused to ever hop on a bike ever since.

Now, you're probably wondering how Jude found himself purchasing a bike (With no training wheels.) and the only answer you need is a name: _Connor Stevens_.

Taylor found herself acting as a go-between when simultaneously Connor asked her for Jude's number and Jude asked her for Connor's number.

He's talked to Connor, once in a while. He doesn't know a lot about the boy except for his passion for Baseball and that he desperately wants to ask him what shampoo makes his hair look like cotton candy. Jude actually asks him that, during one of their first texting session, consider it as a break the ice kind of approach.

“ _What shampoo do you use?_

“ _Huh?”_

“ _Your hair. Dude. They look so soft.. I kind of want to pet them.”_

“ _Not a dog. *Laughing emoji* but feel free to pet my hair anytime.”_

Jude's literally a real life heart eyes emoji when that text comes through, the imagine playing behind his eyelids is enough to send him into a puddle, picturing his fingers stroking those luscious blond strands. Jude literally can't wait for that day to come and he's planning on making it come as early as possible.

_“What are you doing tomorrow? Would you like to go out with me?”_

“ _I'm hitting the Gym :( What about the day after that?”_

Jude sighs as he types fast.

“ _Study session with Taylor at her house :( What about Thursday?”_

“ _Gym.. I go twice a week in order to keep myself in shape.”_

Jude actually snorts at that, as if Connor actually needed that.

“ _Oh yeah, same man. Believe me, I know the struggle..”_

“ _You don't actually need that.. but it's cool that you care about it anyway :) what do you like to do to keep yourself fit?”_

Jude decides to omit that the only hike he goes to is the path from his room to the fridge, stairs included.

“ _I like to go on hikes.. contact with nature, phone off and all that shit.”_

“ _No way! Me too! What about we go together on Saturday? We can drive our bikes if you want.”_

_Uh. oh._

Two things.

Jude hates bikes, besides, he doesn't own one but since he's waited for this moment to happen since they've exchanged numbers (and few meaningful looks once in a while, when they thought either of them wasn't looking as the dorks they are.)  But then a big fat problem ensues that makes Jude's stomach hurt just thinking of it.. If he tells Connor that the reason why he doesn't have a bike or why he refuses to hop onto one, Connor will probably spend the rest of their high school years laughing at him for being such a pathetic idiot and he really, really, _really_ wants to go hiking with Connor on Saturday...

“ _Sure :)”_

His heart pounds fast into his chest as he waits for Connor's response which, he hopes, will be something along these lines. “You know what? I changed my mind. Let's go get froyos or something..” but none of that happens.

“ _Perfect! Can't wait for our date!”_

“ _Me too.”_

Well, that part at least is true... Jude's jumping out of his skin for the happiness, the only problem is that he will have to purchase a bike _and_ learn how to ride it by when Saturday morning comes.

Saturday morning comes faster than Jude expected and he finds himself staring at his reflection, in particular at one small fresh bruise over his brow. The previous days of practice have been a waste of time. Jude has spilled tears, sweat, and blood all over the asphalt of his driveway all of that under Callie's attentive gaze and very unhelpful pep talk through the whole thing.

“You can do it, bro! Look at you! Driving all alone with no training wheels! I'm so proud of you! Yeah, champ! Just that-- _ouch!_ Oh, my God, Jude are you okay?!”

Callie has rushed to his side where Jude was laying in a fetal position, biting his lip as to fight back tears. “He's gonna dump me..”

“He's not. If he really likes you... Do you want an advice, Jude? You should just tell him."

“He'll think I'm a loser.”

"Let's go back inside, I think there are some band-aids somewhere in the bathroom."

Jude lets Callie help him standing on his feet. He really appreciates when his sister actually behaves like a decent human being... 

"Over my dead body, you're gonna put _those_ on my face!" 

Well, _sometimes._

Connor's sitting on his bike when Jude walks out of the door. He takes a deep breath before walking painfully slow towards the boy of his dreams.

“Hey, Connor..”

Connor turns to look at him and the brightest smile lighting up his features really makes Jude's stomach ache, his purpose suddenly becomes even more challenging.

“You ready?”

Jude distracts himself by stealing an attentive look to Connor's bike which is not that frightening as he thought it was going to be. It's a regular city bike with steel basket on the front.

“Nice bike..”

“Thanks.. It comes quite in handy when my mom sends me to the local organic market for groceries shopping, you know?”

Could he be any more perfect? Jude thinks.

“So.. where's your bike?”

There we go. Jude sighs internally before spilling the truth. That's what Connor deserves.

“I have a bike.. well, technically I didn't have one, I bought one with my savings specifically for our date because I don't have any idea to how to ride a bike.” Jude trails off with a sigh, taking in Connor's confused frown tugging down his lips, right now. “This is so embarrassing... you know what? I.. I don't think I can go to this hike, I'm sorry Connor.. Have a nice weekend..”

Then he turns around, unable to bear one more second with Connor's intense stare on him, probably judging, probably thinking what kind of idiot doesn't know how to ride a bike.. then, when he's reached the door, he hears Connor calling his name. He turns around, feeling his heart rising in throat when Connor's eyes meet his own.

“Yes?”

“I don't really see what's the problem is.” Connor says softly, biting back a smile as the most precious blush flushes over his cheeks. “You can drive with me, if you want."

“Uh... I'd like to but where do I sit, exactly?”

Connor just gestures him with a wave of his hand to come close so Jude just walks hesitantly towards the bike, his breath catching in his throat when Connor lifts him up by the back of his thighs.

“W-what's happening, right now?”

“You'll sit in the basket.”

Okay. Jude's terrified right now and Connor has an extremely strong grip on him.

“C-Con.. oh my God. I-Is it really gonna work?”

Problem is... Jude's squashed ass actually fits into the basket.. it's just.. it doesn't seem to hold a good grip, but that's probably just Jude's impression.

“You good?”

“Yeah.. the view is actually good from up here.” Jude laughs, his chest way lighter than a few minutes ago.

“Told ya.” Connor grins smugly.

As the bike starts moving, though,... Jude actually feels the steel basket creaking under his weight.

“C-Connor...”

Connor doesn't really have the necessarily amount of time to stop the bike before the inevitable happens, a metallic shriek and then...

“Jude?! Oh my God!”

Jude's back on the ground, bend over in pain. Once Again.

 “Jesus, that hurts..”

Connor lets the bike fall to the ground and crouches across from Jude, whose other brow is now bleeding, just as his elbow.

“Wait. I'll help you getting on your feet!”

Connor holds him by his waist throughout the entire route from the driveway to Jude's house, murmuring how sorry he is and how is all his fault if Jude's gotten hurt the whole time.

“I-- I just wanted it to be romantic! I'm so sorry, Jude.. I--”

Jude, extremely exhausted of listening to Connor's endless attempts to put the blame on himself, cuts him off by pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Connor lets out a surprised noise before melting into Jude's arms. His eyes fall close, tasting Jude's lips with everything he has to give, with the same enthusiasm of someone who has just found the Holy Grail or something. Their first kiss is something spectacular, capable of blacking out Jude's mind completely. He's sure as hell this date is not over. Not after this kiss. 

“This.. this is also pretty romantic..” Connor laughs slightly when Jude pulls away from him, both of them smiling as the dorks they are while catching their breaths.

“I'll let you put some idiotic band aids over this bruise and then we'll make this moment even more _romantic,_ preferably without blood drooling over your perfect face, what do you think of this prospect?”

Connor couldn't look forward to anything more fiercely. He takes Jude's hand into his own, intertwining their fingers together. “Lead the way.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts if you want :)


End file.
